Cosplay Éraflé
by Louisana NoGo
Summary: Recueils de drabbles de cents mots chacun, écrit lors de l'Atelier Drabble du Collectif NoName ! 11/12/18 : huit drabbles sur les mots "Écorce", "Ciel", "Descendance", "Étoile", "Papillon", "Pudeur", "Ceinture" et "Désastre".
1. Cosplay Eraflé

**Cosplay** **É** **raflé**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Eric Kripke. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

(23/06/18)

Bonsoir !

J'ouvre officiellement un nouveau recueil sur un nouveau fandom pour les drabbles que j'écris lors des soirées drabbles du collectif.

Le principe est que l'on te donne un mot, et tu as sept minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots en t'inspirant de celui-ci. C'est un défi très sympa à relever !

J'ai trois autres recueils sur d'autres fandoms si cela vous intéresse : _Table Vivace_ sur Sherlock BBC, _Nabuchodonosor Sablée_ sur Avengers et _Crêpes aux Pommes_ sur Criminals Minds (Esprits Criminels). Tous ces recueils sont marqués comme « Complet » parce que je ne sais jamais quand je vais réellement les finir, mais je peux toujours en ajouter, alors n'hésitez pas à mettre ce recueil en follow si le principe vous plaît !

J'espère que cela vous plaira :)

Enjoy !

* * *

 _ **1\. Cosplay Éraflé**_

* * *

 **Cosplay**

Des vestes en cuirs partout. Des amulettes de tête maya au bout de lacets noirs. CINQ Impalas dans le parking.

En d'autres mots l'horreur absolu, l'enfer – presque, en tout cas !

Médusé et nauséeux, Dean regardait les faux Dean et les faux Sam – des cosplay, d'après son nerd de frère – qui se trouvait dans la pièce, certains disant _son of a bitch_ , _awesome_ ou _jerk_ d'une voix forte de temps en temps.

Ils devaient partir d'ici, et vite. Héroïquement, ils opérèrent une retraite furtive et s'échappèrent.

Ils avaient vaincus toutes sortes de créatures surnaturelles, oui. Mais ça, Dean ne pouvait pas !

* * *

 **Éraflure**

Sam court dans le parking, tenant son avion à bout de bras. Faisant des bruits de moteur avec sa bouche, il rêve d'être réellement dans l'appareil, en direction de lointaines contrées exotiques, bien loin de ce fade village du Wisconsin. Trop pris par son jeu, il ne vit pas le caillou dans son chemin et se prend les pieds dedans. Une vive douleur le prend aux genoux, et il commença à pleurer.

Normalement, c'est aux parents de venir rassurer leurs enfants dans cette situation, mais Sam ne le sait pas. John est trop absent pour qu'il sache réellement ce que fait un père. Mais d'autre bras l'entourent soudain, et une autre voix enfantine lui chuchote des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. La douleur diminue, et Sam sourit à Dean de toutes ses dents.

Lui, il s'en fiche de ne pas vraiment avoir de père. Il a Dean, et c'est amplement suffisant.

* * *

Le deuxième drabbles fait 150 mots au lieu de 100. Ça arrive parfois quand je suis inspiré :) Mais tous les drabbles feront toujours un nombre de mots ronds, 100, 150 ou 200 ! (Sans compter la ponctuation bien sûr).

Review :3 ?

Vous pouvez aussi me suivre et venir me parler sur ma page Facebook, **Louisana NoGo – Fanfiction**. J'y poste des extraits en avant-première, des coups de cœur, parfois des textes exclusifs… Et si vous voulez découvrir mes autres passions et créations, comme la couture ou les bracelets brésiliens, vous pouvez vous abonner à mon Instagram : **louisana_nogo**.


	2. Diable Illusioniste

**Cosplay** **É** **raflé**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Eric Kripke. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Enjoy !

* * *

 _ **2\. Diable illusionniste**_

* * *

 **Diable**

« Pierre, papier, ciseau !

\- La pierre écrase les ciseaux, je gagne.

\- Revanche !

\- Luci, c'est déjà ta cent-deuxième revenche… »

 **oOo**

« De mon œil acéré, je vois quelque chose commençant par… C.

\- Cage. De mon œil acéré, je vois quelque chose commençant par… O.

\- Obscurité. De mon œil acéré, je vois quelque chose commençant par… C. »

 **oOo**

« Stop ! Pour le pays, j'ai la France. Michael ?

\- La Finlande. L'animal, j'ai la fourmi.

-C'est un insecte !

\- Arrête de chipoter, Luci…

\- Le diable est dans les détails, rappelle-toi. Et je suis le diable, donc…

\- Mais si tu n'y mets pas du tien, cette éternité va vraiment être longue ! »

* * *

 **Illusion**

Sam pris une inspiration, appuya sur la poigné et poussa. Dès qu'il entra à l'intérieur, Dean tourna son regard vers lui. Sam lui sourit, heureux. Ces derniers temps, il était de plus en plus rare de voir son frère aussi conscient de son environnement.

« Sam ! Cas et moi on parlait justement de toi. » dit-il en désignant un coin de la pièce.

Sam se crispa, et évita soigneusement le coin – vide – du regard. Il lança une salutation, s'asseyant à côté du lit et de la table de chevet pleine de médicaments.

Et Dean recommença à lui parler de son monde d'illusions.

* * *

Comme vous pouvez le voir, les drabbles peuvent être différent l'un de l'autre, sur divers sujet. Je n'avais pas assez de mots pour établir un contexte complet dans le deuxième drabble, donc vous pouvez imaginer que Dean hallucine seulement Castiel parce qu'il n'a pas supporté sa mort, ou qu'il hallucine absolument tous les éléments surnaturels et est interné depuis l'adolescence mais si je n'avais pas eu une limite de mots, j'aurais écrit le deuxième.

Review ?


	3. Parachute en Chocolat

**Cosplay** **É** **raflé**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Eric Kripke. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Petit avertissement, je pense que Dean est OOC pour le premier drabble.

Enjoy !

* * *

 _ **3\. Parachute en Chocolat**_

* * *

 **Parachute**

Faire l'amour avec Castiel, c'était comme sauter en parachute.

Ce n'était pas vraiment en rapport avec sa nature angélique. C'était plus un état d'esprit, une sensation de _je tombe, et je ne sais pas si j'y survivrais_. _Ouvrirais-je le parachute, cette fois ?_

Me rattraperas-tu, Castiel ? Vas-tu me quitter après que j'ai atteint le septième ciel, ou resteras-tu pour être sûr que je me pose en sécurité ? Je ne suis pas bon pour faire confiance. Mais j'ai confiance en toi.

J'ai tellement besoin de toi, Castiel. J'ai besoin de toi pour monter, et pour redescendre.

J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre.

* * *

 **Chocolat**

Gabriel aimait les sucreries. Il en raffolait même. C'était sa drogue, son péché mignon, le sucre était comme un amant doux et fondant sur sa langue. Déjà quand il était au paradis, il avait toujours des morceaux de sucre dans sa poche. Dieu avait même créé le miel juste pour lui ! L'Archange avait lui-même créé quelques bonbons durant sa longue vie.

Mais ce qu'il aimait le plus, c'était le chocolat. Noir, blanc, au lait, aux noisettes, il avait goûté toutes les saveurs possibles.

Et sa préférée, c'était celle qu'il prenait quand il était appliqué à même la peau de Sam.

* * *

Parce que le Destiel c'est toujours bon ^^ Et le Sabriel aussi !


	4. Coffre de Train

**Cosplay** **É** **raflé**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Eric Kripke. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Attention : spoil léger de l'épisode 1 saison 9 dans le premier drabble (qui fait 150 mots au lieu de 100).

Enjoy !

* * *

 _ **4\. Coffre de Train**_

* * *

 **Coffre**

Le coffre de l'Impala Winchester n'était pas confortable. Il l'était même encore moins qu'un coffre normal, puisque le double-fond diminuait la place restante. Crowley jeta un regard noir au-dessus de lui, vers le pentacle qui le retenait dans cet espace clos.

Lui, le roi de l'enfer, trimballé dans une voiture comme un kidnappé de bas étage !

Enfin le coffre s'ouvrit, laissant place à un Dean au regard déterminé. Crowley sentit qu'il venait passer un marché. Il allait monnayer chèrement sa liberté et il le lui ferait payer, à cet avorton !

Mais un homme percuta Dean avant qu'il ne puisse en placer une, la bouche toujours scotché. Puis celui-ci fut sauvé par un autre emplumé qui lui promit de sauver Sam. Comme un couperet, le coffre se referma sur un Crowley fulminant.

Lui, se faire doubler par un ange de mes deux… Vraiment, le roi de l'enfer était tombé bien bas.

* * *

 **Train**

Le train filait à grande vitesse à travers la campagne plate et sans intérêt du Minnesota, sous le regard ennuyé de Dean. Sam, en face de lui, lisait tranquillement un livre et ne semblait pas gêné d'être là, au contraire de son frère qui grogna fortement pour bien faire comprendre son mécontentement. Sam releva les yeux vers lui, exaspéré.

« Baby ne t'en voudras pas, promis.

\- Nous sommes en train de la tromper ! Et c'est de ta faute !

\- C'est pour une affaire, Dean ! »

Dean ne répondit rien et se renfonça dans son siège, grognon. Sa pauvre Baby, toute seule et abandonnée…

* * *

L'affaire en question est un fantôme qui apparaît sur cette ligne de train à un kilomètre précis dans la voiture 4.

Et voilà pour cette fois ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)


	5. Écorce du Ciel

**Cosplay** **É** **raflé**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Eric Kripke. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

(11/12/18)

Bonjour à tous !

Voici huit nouveaux drabbles, rien que pour vous :D ! J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Le deuxième est un Acrostiche, c'est-à-dire que la première lettre de chaque phrase est l'une des lettres du mot Ciel, dans l'ordre. Et j'ai quand même réussi à faire cent mots avec cette contrainte !

Enjoy !

* * *

 _ **5.** **Écorce** **du Ciel**_

* * *

 **Écorce**

Il y a un C + D dans un cœur sur l'écorce d'un arbre, près du bunker. Dean est tombé dessus par hasard et la gravure avait capté son regard, interrompant sa promenade.

Il se demandait bien qui avait pu faire cela, peut-être quelqu'un de Lebannon ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne repartait pas. En fait, cela remuait quelque chose dans son esprit, un souvenir revenant à la surface. Cas n'avait-il pas demandé à propos de cette tradition humaine il y a quelques semaines ?

C + D. C'était leurs initiales.

Dean reparti finalement, se moquant de lui-même. Comme si c'était possible !

* * *

 **Ciel**

Castiel était un ange et en tant que tel, sa maison était là-haut, près de Dieu et ses frères avec un destin clair et simple, se battre pour son père.

Ici-bas pourtant, dans les bras d'un simple humain, il ressentait quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort et puissant, un amour profond et l'impression d'être à sa place il aimait cela, il aimait Dean, il aimait la famille qu'il s'était créé sur terre.

Et il ne voulait plus retourner au ciel, ayant trouvé sa véritable maison sur terre, animé par le sentiment le plus beau que son père ait créé.

L'amour.


	6. Descendance Étoilée

**Cosplay** **É** **raflé**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Eric Kripke. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Le deuxième est cette fois non inspirée par un mot, mais par une image que j'ai mise en vignette.

Attention, spoil jusqu'à la saison 9 !

Enjoy !

* * *

 _ **6\. Descendance**_ ** _Étoilée_**

* * *

 **Descendance**

Dean n'avait jamais pensé laisser de descendance. Il aimait le corps des femmes, il aimait le sexe, mais il ne les aimait pas comme ça, pas au point de s'installer et de fonder une famille. Ce n'était pas pour lui.

Lisa avait un peu bousculé les choses, mais Ben, bien qu'il l'aime de toutes ses forces, n'était pas _à lui_. Et puis il avait reçu la visite d'Emma. Sa fille, mais un monstre. Sa fille qu'il avait tuée d'une balle dans le cœur.

Dean Winchester n'était juste pas destiné à avoir de descendance, car le sang des Winchester était maudit.

* * *

 **Étoile**

C'était ironique, à quel point c'était beau. Des milliers d'étoiles filantes à travers le ciel, éclairant l'endroit d'une lumière féérique alors que Sam était mourant dans ses bras et que les anges tombaient. Dans chacune de ces boules de feu se trouvait la grâce d'un ange arraché au paradis, descendant inexorablement sur terre. Beau et mortel à la fois. Une nouvelle fin du monde dans une féérie morbide. Combien de personnes inconscientes du danger admirait cela en faisant un vœu ?

Mais Sam devenait de plus en plus pâle dans ses bras. Il fallait qu'ils partent, maintenant.

Les anges allaient attendre.


	7. Papillon Pudique

**Cosplay** **É** **raflé**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Eric Kripke. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Enjoy !

* * *

 _ **7\. Papillon Pudique**_

* * *

 **Papillon**

Castiel posa des baisers papillons sur les lèvres de Dean, puis descendit sur la gorge offerte, ses lèvres toujours aussi légères. Dean le supplie d'accélérer, mais l'ange déchu ne l'écoute pas. Il ne veut pas être pressé, il veut vénérer ce corps ce soir, prendre son temps. Il le touche à peine, simplement quelques caresses. Il compte bien faire perdre la tête à son amant, jouer avec lui jusqu'à le mener à l'orgasme quand il le décidera. C'est comme une chrysalide qui éclate en un grand papillon blanc, aveuglant. Et cette métamorphose est tout simplement magnifique aux yeux de Castiel.

* * *

 **Pudeur**

Dean n'était pas connu pour être pudique, au contraire. Ça ne le gênait pas de se promener dans les chambres de motels nu ou avec juste une serviette, ou d'être vu ainsi, que ce soit par son frère (PAS de la manière dont le pensait ces filles d'internet !) ou un inconnu.

Mais depuis que Cas s'était infiltré dans leurs vies et pouvait apparaître à n'importe quel moment, Dean faisait beaucoup plus attention. C'était différent, avec Castiel. Il était gêné.

Pourtant il n'avait pas à l'être, comme le démontra Castiel quand il tomba sur lui à la sortie de la douche.


	8. Ceinture Désastreuse

**Cosplay** **É** **raflé**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Eric Kripke. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Le deuxième fait 150 mots.

Enjoy !

* * *

 _ **8\. Ceinture Désastreuse**_

* * *

 **Ceinture**

« Dean… A quoi cela sert d'avoir une ceinture ? » Demanda Castiel en regardant l'objet dans sa main, circonspect.

Le chasseur lui jeta un regard confus.

« Et bien, pour tenir un pantalon trop grand, répondit-il tout de même.

\- Mais pourquoi acheter un pantalon trop grand Castiel fronça encore plus les sourcils.

\- Heu… Par mode, je suppose… Et la ceinture peut être un accessoire ? Ah je sais ! Quand on maigrit, il est moins cher d'acheter une ceinture qu'un nouveau pantalon. »

Castiel sourit, hochant la tête.

« Effectivement, cela semble logique. Merci Dean. »

Le brun soupira de soulagement. L'ange avait vraiment de ces questions parfois !

* * *

 **Désastreux**

Dean leva le nez, observant le blanc d'œuf qui gouttait du plafond. Une goutte lui atterrit sur le front, le faisant froncer le nez. Dans le couffin près de la porte, baby Sam fit un petit bruit d'interrogation.

« Non Sam, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé là. » répondit Dean.

Il ne savait pas non plus comment la farine était arrivée sur le sol. Mais pour l'instant, il avait un gâteau à faire !

Il recommença à mélanger la pâte dans le saladier, comme sa mère le faisait. C'était dur, car elle était trop solide. Devait-il mettre plus de sucre ? Mais le paquet était presque vide…

« Maman ne va pas être contente. » murmura-t-il.

Effectivement, quand Mary rentra ce soir-là, le désastre dans la cuisine ne la fit absolument pas sourire.

(C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.)

(Mais elle refit quand même un gâteau avec Dean le week-end suivant, alors ça allait !)

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette fois ! Review :3 ?


End file.
